Un beso
by sasuko-mio-chan
Summary: Cuando la rubia da una sentencia de que no es no, nuestro sensual e ingenuo peli rosado no se da su brazo a torcer y decide que la convencerá de una u otra forma, aunque tenga que acosarla hasta en la propia casa de esta, como ya tantas veces lo había hecho, pero estaba decidido y lo lograria aunque recibiera unos golpes.


NATSUXLUCY

Advertencia: Este es un Nalu, y eso disfruta la lectura y deja tu mensaje, será agradecido :3 es mi primer Nalu , disculpen si hay falta de ortografía.

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de Fairy Tail y su creador es Hiro Mashima, los use para mi entretenimiento : 3.

" **blablablá"** diálogos

" _blablablá"_ pensamientos

Sin nada más que decir… disfruta la lectura!

One-shot

 **+No es no Natsu Dragneel+** sentencio la rubia Hearfilia con los brazos cruzados y tratando de mostrarse molesta por lo que decía el peli rosa aunque estaba bastante sonrojada por su culpa.

 **\+ ¡Vamos luce! No es para tanto+** decía el peli rosa con una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos **+gray dice que se siente bien ¡hagámoslo!+** decía entusiasmado.

 **+Acaso no me escuchaste dije que no+** volvió a repetir la rubia más sonrojada y volteando a mirar a otro lado dándole la espalda al peli rosa " _eso ara que se valla y me dije de acosar con esa ridiculez"_ pero algo salió de sus planes, fue sentir unas masculinas grandes y cálidas que las conocía muy bien, en sus caderas, se sonrojo al sentir el torso bien formado del dragón sleyer en su espalda y la respiración del mismo cerca de su oreja cuello y mejilla.

 **+Solo es un inocente beso en la mejilla, que tú me darás, no es como si tuvieras que sacarte la ropa+** dijo el peli rosado con una sonrisa ladina sin apartarse de ella, últimamente él se estaba sintiendo extraño y sentía que tenía mucha energía para gastar a millones **+bueno ya te la has sacado otras veces+** termino diciendo con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas acordándose de las ocasiones en que ella quedaba sin ropa, miro a la rubia que se había apartado de él y tenía cara de " _cállate o te golpeare hasta que ya no pueda más, pervertido"_ , **+P-Pero no importa+** termino diciendo con una gotita en su nuca por el carácter de su rubia amiga.

Bueno ahora el beso era en la mejilla para su suerte….

Así para la rubia paso el rato con un Natsu intentando convencerla, mientras ella no salía del sonrojo, hasta que llego su salvación en la barra que la saludaba con una gran sonrisa como siempre _mirajane._

~~~~++MAS TARDE++~~~~

La Heartfilia ya estaba en su departamento (casa) cocinando algo para ella, agradecía que el día había pasado más o menos rápido para escapar de prácticamente del gremio por culpa de su amigo peli rosado.

Con la comida a punto se volteo para ponerse su pijama pero antes tomaría un baño de tina para relajarse.

Con ese pensamiento salió de la cocina y entro al baño y preparo la tina, se volteo y chocó de frente con un trabajado torso y abdomen, alejándose inmediatamente de ese calor conocido.

 **\+ ¡Hola luce!+** dijo el peli rosado levantando su mano en forma de saludo con una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillo **+Que te sucedió desapareciste de repente ¿te paso algo?, ¿te hicieron algo?, ¿estás bien?+** dijo con preocupación, haciendo sonreír con dulzura a la rubia "Natsu, _siempre preocupándote por mí"._

 **+No no no, si estoy bien Natsu, no te preocupes solo... solo me dolía un poco la cabeza eso es todo+** Le contesto la rubia lo más normal que pudo **+Aparte… ¡no te enseñaron a golpear la puerta! ¡Me estoy cansando de que siempre entres por la ventana!+** Grito la rubia dándose cuenta de cómo entro al ver la ventana abierta de par en par, puso sus manos en sus caderas.

 **+Me preocupe porque no te vi en el gremio y vine lo más rápido que pude cuando mira chan me dijo que te habías ido mirando para todos lados+** dijo siguiendo a la rubia a la cocina mientras esta sacaba un vaso para tomas agua.

Al no escuchar ninguna palabra más del peli rosa se volteo para ver que hacía, y lo encontró comiéndose el fuego de la cocina, alarmándola.

 **\+ ¡Natsu! Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no te comas el fuego de la cocina! +** grito nuevamente, mientras el contesto con un **"** _ **Estas llamas saben muy bien Lucy"**_ y siguió comiéndolas **+Fuera de mi casa Natsu Dragneel+** dijo.

La rubia al no ser escuchada, dejo el vaso en el mueble y tomo el brazo del peli rosado con el cometido de llevarlo fuera de su hogar, mientras, este gruñía aun comiéndose algunas llamas que llevaba en su mano libre.

Esta paso sin ningún problema la caja que estaba en el suelo… pero el peli rosado no. Haciéndolo tropezar y gritar un **"** _ **whoa!"**_ _,_ haciendo que la rubia se volteara por el tirón que sintió de el al tropezar, viendo en cámara lenta como el dragón sleyer de fuego caía sobre ella, **"** _ **kya!"**_ grito esperando el golpe que nunca llego.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente sintiendo un calor conocido, viendo los feroces ojos del chico que estaba con su rostro a escasos centímetros de ella, este tenía una de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, logrando que ella casi no tocara el suelo y no se golpeara tan fuerte como debería haber sido por la caída, mientras con su otro baso soportaba el peso de ambos, un fuerte brazo cabe decir, se sonrojo más al ver que ella lo había abrazado con sus piernas por las caderas, rodeándolo.

 **\+ ¿Estas bien?, valla que caída+** dijo este con una sonrisa sin apartarse de ella ni un centímetro.

Fue un silencio extraño y por ese momento agradable, tanto que no se dieron cuenta cuando se estaban acercando peligrosamente a los labios del otro hasta juntarlos en un delicado y tímido beso, que se transformó de un momento a otro más intenso, pero todo se arruino cuando sintieron un flash y unas voces.

 **+Valla sí que fue una sorpresa flamita+** dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa ladina y solo sus pantalones puestos, que llevaba en su manos una cámara fotográfica **+Esto lo guardare para cuando me sea necesario+** rio.

 **+Natsu, Lucy, estoy orgullosa de ambos ya era hora de que esto pasara+** dijo la peli roja Titania con orgullo y la frente en alto al ver los sorprendidos rostros de sus amigos que estaban en el suelo aun.

 **+G-Gray, E-Erza, esto no es lo que parece+** hablo al fin la rubia muy sonrojada y al borde del desmayo.

 **+Hielito, tenías razón+** dijo de repente el peli rosado sonriendo ladinamente **+se siente genial+** termino diciendo y la rubia se desmayó.

Pero de algo estaba segura la rubia antes de desmayarse, es que apenas despertara golpearía a Natsu hasta que ya no pudiera más….

Pero no podía negar que el beso que se dieron había sido simplemente

Maravilloso.

Fin.


End file.
